bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowy Bravura Annette
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810518 |no = 8481 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 211 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 32, 38, 44, 50, 56, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131 |normal_distribute = 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26, 32, 38, 44, 50, 56, 92, 95, 101, 107, 110, 116, 119, 122, 125 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26, 32, 38, 44, 50, 56, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Sporting a bright smile and a big brass horn, Annette is a riotous act all on her own. Ever since she traded her shepherd's life for the excitement of a military marching band she saw passing through her sleepy village, Annette has traveled all around the country accompanying triumphant and decorated soldiers. While she enjoyed her time there thanks to the kindly commander who'd allowed her to join in the first place, a greater desire soon blossomed within her heart: wanderlust. Though older now, Annette was hardly wiser, and attempts to sneak away from the encampment were significantly less successful. The commander had expected this; after all, Annette was still as impulsive as the day she marched up to the recruitment table. But rules were meant to be broken, and the old man saw that her passion for bringing joy (and more than a few pairs of ringing ears) was greater than that of duty or service. With a flourish, he signed off a special task for her: to bring news of their victories to the homes of the soldiers. How Annette could hardly contain herself! Regimented life was beginning to chafe, and besides, she relished the idea of announcing things with cheerful fanfare. Giving one last smart salute, she shouldered her beloved brass horn and left for the trail of villages along the alpine mountain side. Somewhere along her journey, the strange folk tales of a particular town piqued her interest, and she volunteered her assistance without a second thought. Little did Annette know she would be wrapped up in more than just cheery holiday spirits... |summon = Hiya, Summoner! What do you wanna hear this time? ...Power jazz? Sounds AWESOME! |fusion = Wow! Is that really for me?! Thanks! I'm gonna play you the best tune you'll ever hear! |evolution = Heeeyyy, Grand Gaia! You ready for my new solo?! This one is dedicated to you! |hp_base = 6755 |atk_base = 2246 |def_base = 2808 |rec_base = 2205 |hp_lord = 9650 |atk_lord = 3208 |def_lord = 4012 |rec_lord = 3150 |hp_anima = 10767 |rec_anima = 2852 |atk_breaker = 3506 |def_breaker = 3714 |def_guardian = 4310 |rec_guardian = 3001 |def_oracle = 3863 |rec_oracle = 3597 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Heroic Fanfare |lsdescription = 200% boost to Def and 80% boost to Rec, max HP of Fire types, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge, 20% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types & 50% Spark damage reduction |lsnote = 225% elemental damage & fills 6-10 BC |bb = Rousing Rondo |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire, Water attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, 15% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types for 2 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may considerably restore HP for 3 turns & 50% Spark damage reduction for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 6-9 BC & 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Marcher's Medley |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Def and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turn, 50% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, probable evasion for 1 turn & activates Fire barrier |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 210% Def, 60% Crit, 70% HP to Def, 20% chance to evade attacks & activates 5000 HP barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = A Song of Snow and Flames |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Def and critical hit rate for 5 turns, 100% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types for 5 turns, enormously boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 500% Def, 60% Crit, 150% HP to Def, fills 50 BC & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Deaf to All |synergy = Blast |bondunit = Silent Sentinel Silvie |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Def, critical rate, spark damage, own spark damage, Def relative to max HP, OD gauge, KO resistance, damage taken boosts BB gauge and 100% Fire, Thunder damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Alpine Alla Marcia |esitem = |esdescription = 35% boost to Def, Rec of Fire types and hugely restores HP for 3 turns when guarding for all allies, negates Def ignoring effects, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = Recovers 4000-5000 HP + 10% Rec, 70% chance to survive 1 fatal attack & 15% chance to reduce damage |evofrom = 810517 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill3_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances LS's parameter boost effect |omniskill4_1_note = +20% Rec, max HP. 100% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds enormous boost to critical damage effect to LS |omniskill4_2_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Allows BB's damage reduction effect to last for additional 2 turns |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds critical and elemental damage negation for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_5_sp = 10 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds great boost to max HP effect to BB |omniskill4_5_note = 30% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds boost to damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_6_note = 10% reduction |omniskill4_7_sp = 20 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances SBB's Fire barrier effect |omniskill4_7_note = +2000 HP. 7000 HP total |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds boost to Atk, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 70% HP to Atk, Rec |omniskill4_9_sp = 30 |omniskill4_9_desc = Add huge HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_9_note = Heal 4000-4500 + 40% Rec HP |notes = *In classical music, a bravura is a style of both music and its performance intended to show off the skill of a performer. *A Rondo is a musical form with a recurring leading theme, often found in the final movement of a sonata or concerto. *Annette's UBB may be a reference to A Song of Ice and Fire, a series of epic and fantasy novels written by George R. R. Martin |bazaar_1_type = Winter Token |bazaar_1_desc = Of Snow and Flames *Story of Snow *Story of Flames *Story of Harmony Winter Paradise |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0026_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Pomegranate Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Longest Night *Eternal Night **To Partake of Light *Chasing Dawn **Sentinel of Flame *Dawn Paradise **A Fiery Feast **Running Water **Dark Tales **Winter's Hearth **Thunderous Cheer **Dimming Light |bazaar_2_bonus = 10% |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0043_item_icon.png |addcat = |addcatname = Annette2 }}